Barely even Friends And then
by Janet-Mufasa
Summary: Nathaniel has had enough with his pressuring and joyless life. One night in the heat of the moment he starts walking and doesn't stop. Lost wet and cold now he knocks on the first door he sees. When Castiel answers he isn't the first person he expected to help him but with a lot more in common than once they thought, could this be the start of a friendship? Or maybe even more? (BL)
1. Chapter 1

It was ten at night already and my parents were still arguing. I groaned and rubbed my face deeper into my pillow. I was studying for the exams up until I decided I couldn't concentrate and tried to get some rest for once. However they had other plans clearly.

"Excuse me, Brian but he's our only son! You could at least act like his father sometimes! Can't we let it go finally? He hasn't troubled us since middle school finished!" my mother yelled.

I scoffed. Let it go? Nah, Dad and Amber would continue to use me as a scapegoat for the rest of my life. I had accepted that long ago.

It's true they pressure me a bit because I was a real brat when I was younger... Not ready to mention anything yet but its true. But at least it sounded like Mum had faith in me.

I rolled over again, as I filtered out my stubborn fathers retaliation by shoving my head under the pillow and then the covers from there. I inhaled the scent of the new sheets and sighed heavily. Why did they only argue about me?

There were plenty of things wrong with us! Just like any other family! Money, and expenses, overwork, bad food, HECK! Even my sisters school record seemed overlooked in comparison to the constant:

"Now Nathaniel, when you were younger... Blah blah blah,"

Or my favourite:

"Boy, you can't talk because you do the same things she does, you just cover it up better! Don't be a hypocrite and go finish your study!"

Ugh... Yeeaaah. Sure.

The voices increased, and they had apparently moved on to another topic, not that I was paying too much attention though.

I sat up and threw my pillow at the door groaning loudly. That's it. I've had enough. This was ridiculous!

"Shut up and let me sleep! How can I be such a good kid for you if I can't even rest myself properly? It's no wonder I'm 'so terrible' isn't it?" I hollered.

Big. Mistake.

The next few minutes was a huge blur. A door slamming open, someone crashed onto my bed, pulling me out... I lost my sense of hearing and then a few nasty words were exchanged, some in the form of fists.

And here I am now. All wet, cold, dressed in only a t-shirt and some sweatpants... No shoes... No umbrella. And I've made a decision. I'm leaving.

Oh what? You think that's pathetic? Well last I heard 16 was the prime age for running away, so whatever.

I stepped off the property leaving the locked door behind me and I pitifully wallowed for a while.

Life... Don't talk to me about life. I live two of them. In one instance I'm pretty well off, great role in the school, wonderful grades and perfect secondary school record. Sure I had no friends to speak of, and little sleep but I had my books and my future to look forward to.

On the other hand, I was the mouthy know it all brat at home who was forever to never live down being a rough kid years and years ago. They acknowledged my grades when the reports came in but they were quickly forgotten about. I usually sit quietly letting everyone walk all over me until the last minute when I snap like this.

I suppose you could class me as being 'passive-aggressive' and I wouldn't deny it.

It wasn't raining too heavily, but it was spitting huge droplets, although spaced out rather evenly. The wind blew and I shivered. I had walked two blocks by now and glanced at the school building as I passed it.

Too bad it was currently Friday and I wouldn't be safe within its walls for another 48 hours. I bitterly looked away and made a sharp right hand turn, not caring where I was going. My toes felt numb now and the rain had begun to pick up.

The streets became narrower as I reentered the residential area of the city, but a different one from where I lived. This area was where all the flats were located, all rigidly stacked together and cramped into rectangular rows. I wouldn't mind living in one someday though, as they're closer to the CBD and less expensive to rent.

I trudged on past them earning a few odd looks from some late night walkers. I started to get nervous and me a beeline for the first inviting looking neighbourhood I could find. I sighed in relief an hour later as I made my way into a tight but friendlier atmosphere, gardens and wire fences.

I stopped finally wondering what time it was now... Where was I? I looked around but there were no streets signs visible. I looked at the numbers on the mailboxes in the hopes that a street name would be on one. No such luck.

Great.

It was pouring now and I was going to get sick, or killed out here. I turned to my left and entered the pathway of a nice looking home. A single motorbike and an old but comfy looking car sat in the driveway, a few lights seemed to be on and a nice smell of Italian food came from the windows.

I stood, almost scared, afraid of what they might say. I probably looked like a street bum, dressed as I was, just randomly walking up to a house and asking to stay for the night, or at least get some directions and maybe some spare socks.

My heart beat quickened and I felt my breath catch as I finally knocked on the door.

Some movement from the other side of the door but no such luck.

I knocked again, but louder.

Suddenly loud deep barking and the face of a menacing looking dog suddenly smashed its way against one of the windows from under the privacy shades and I screamed turning to run away before I was killed...

But then the door opened...

"Who the hell knocks like that at midnight and then runs away?" An all too familiar voice shouted. I froze, petrified as my eyes met with grey ones as I whipped my head around to look, my body limp and pathetically clinging to the boot of the car in the driveway.

The incredulous look on his face made me almost want to cry, I was that sorry now. Figures in my hour of need I'd show up on Castiels doorstep of all bloody places.

He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"What the heck happened to you? I knew you were a wreck but I didn't know it was this bad!" He sneered.

"What do you want? Spare change? Food? What?" He spouted half sarcastically.

I shivered and cowered a little... Was he being serious?

"HELLO? I'm offering you my help? Do I offend you that much that you'd rather die in the rain than get help from me..?" He shouted, then slammed the door.

I felt horrible now. I may hate him but if he was willing to help me I shouldn't have sat there and cowered like a fool.

I slowly crept up again, that darn dog growling at me from the other side of the window.

"Demon! DOWN! Ignore the idiot!" I heard him scold the dog. Oh what a fitting name.

I shook before the doorstep finally losing feeling in my feet and fingers. I barely had enough strength to knock again.

The door was answered immediately and he slumped over on one foot staring at me expectantly.

"Well?" He grumbled.

I broke down and didn't say anything. He dragged me in and ushered me into a bathroom before throwing me a towel.

"Don't get too comfortable. I'll get dry clothes." He muttered.

Well... Things can't get worse now can they? I sucked it up and dried off. Rough night...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Twinges of guilt.

I scrunched my nose at the oversized and baggy clothes that Castiel had thrown at me to wear. It was a large blank grey T-shirt much like my own, with tattered sleeves and the darker grey jeans were ripped in the knees and tattered around the cuffs in the back. At least the thick black socks were warm and free of holes, but they felt worn already...

But hey! This was Castiel we were talking about. Why did I expect the greatest of hospitality? Of course he'd told me to man up and deal with my wet trunks because he wasn't lending me that... But I wasn't going to ask him for spare underwear darnit!

I blushed heavily and shook my head. Who honestly wore other people's ... Anyway.

I reluctantly trudged out into the dingy, musky hallway. It didnt smell as good as the food in the other room, and I think I could pick the smell to be tobacco or something.

I rounded a corner and spotted Castiel sitting behind a pot of boiling pasta staring uninterested at it. Wow, so he actually cooks for himself. I'm amazed.

I was about to step forward and into sight when a low growl stopped me.

My eyes locked with round, bulging Amber eyes, his upper lip curled back to reveal the large brute's sharp white teeth. He had lowered his stance and stepped closer to me growling steadily.

My heart beat picked up and I began to sweat heavily, making me feel like I was wet from the rain all over again. A nasty gut lurching feeling making itself known quite well.

I shuffled backwards staring defencelessly, not letting him out of my sight.

I exhaled heavily as I'd been unconsciously holding my breath and the sound must have triggered the dog.

"BARK, GRRR..!

The sound waves from the volume of his deep bark whipped through my veins as I fell to the floor after I tried to run backwards, Demon upholding his name as he began steadily barking at me.

I covered my head with my arms and refused to make a sound, staying still against the wall at the end of the hall...

Suddenly then,

"BARK! BARK BARK GRRRR... BAR-yiiiip! I peeked to see why the dog had whined.

"Down! Bad dog! Get outside! Go on!" Castiel scolded the dog heavily, waving his hands at him to get away. The dog, shaking as much as I was, with his tail between his legs 'scampered' off to the sliding glass door at the other end of the kitchen.

I slowly straightened up and then stood up. I felt kind of bad now... But why? The dog was attacking me for no reason so it serves the darn mutt right to be out in the rain.

Maybe the fact that I just came out of the rain was it. Yeah, no animal no matter how vile deserves that rain, but I said nothing.

Castiel kicked the dog lightly in the bum and then slammed the door shut.

He turned to with a scowl and then yelled at me,

"Don't £#$&ING instigate my dog you $&!" He picked up the dogs bowl and put it outside for the dog.

I grumbled, irritated. I hadn't done anything! The dog was just ill behaved. I chose not to say anything though so I just shuffled over to a couch and then rigidly sat down.

Some kind of music was playing at a medium level, which surprised me. Actually a lot about Castiel was surprising me. He'd been overall pretty rough and curt with me, but to lend me his clothes, and scold his dog, and to cook extra food for me...

Maybe I'm being too judgemental.

He sighed as he struggled to drain the pasta into the strainer in the sink. I heard him curse loudly as he got a steam burn. He set the pot down, still full, and ran his arm under cold water.

I got up and then stood by the sink...

"Do you want help?" I asked. I knew if I said 'do you NEED help' he would blow me off straight away, acting tough as usual, but perhaps if he WANTED it he would be less rough.

He glared at me cursing still and then jabbed the strainer in my direction, "HOLD. IT." He growled through barred teeth as if I were stupid.

He didnt care if the water splashed my hands as I held the strainer for him but I didnt complain.

"I hate this, I hate having to cook for two people. This is just FANTASTIC." He rambled.

I felt that weird guilt twinge again... It's not like I was forcing him to feed me...

Then it struck me. Why was he eating dinner so late? I decided I could always ask him later but for now I just helped myself to the sauce and grabbed a seemingly clean fork out of the messy silverware tray that was planted messily on top of the bench top.

I sat rigidly down again and then began to eat.

"You're welcome." He tossed at me before scoffing down half his own bowl within the first minute.

"Oh... Yeah, thanks. Sorry..." I mumbled. The sauce wasn't too great tasting, as it had too much of something but I just couldn't place it. It was either garlic or salt.

"What are you sorry for?" He asked. I glanced nervously at him. Wasn't it obvious?

"For inconveniencing you." I said as if it were a matter of fact.

He stared at me unreadably and then hummed noncommittally. I watched as he got up and helped himself to more.

"I'd rather not let you wander around and die in the cold because I'd blame myself for refusing you help. This means nothing, got it? I just don't feel like letting you get sick or worse and then be blamed." He tossed me aside.

"Ugh, yeah I supposed as much!" I replied. I sighed and stared at my bowl. I knew this wouldn't be an easy night.

He stood for a while watching me as I quickly finished it and then went over to the sink. I began to wash my bowl and then dried it with the tea towel hanging on the oven door.

"You don't have to clean my stuff..." He said quietly.

"Well 'this means nothing' I just dislike leaving dishes dirty." I replied.

He scoffed and then tossed his own into the sink, finished with his second bowl already.

"Fine then, to stay here you can wash my bloody dishes since your gonna be like that!" He said and then stalked off down the hallway.

Standing in the kitchen I cursed myself... That stupid twinge of guilt resurfaced itself. Why did I care?

Maybe because I owed him possibly my health thanks to him taking me in... Yeah that was probably it.

This wayward delinquent was just up and suddenly willing to shelter and feed his rival in everything, and even put his own pet outside instead.

He'd burned himself cooking for me too. Why was he doing this? Was it really his guilty conscience? I don't know but... I think I was developing one too.

I sat down at the couch and sighed. I thought about my parents... I wonder if they've noticed I'm gone...

"Anyone would notice your nagging bum has suddenly disappeared." Castiel replied... Had I thought that aloud?

I looked at him, he had reentered and was sitting across from me.

"So... Why are you wandering around town with no shoes?" He asked me finally. He leaned over and flicked the cigarette he had lit up.

I sighed and closed my eyes. I didnt really feel like telling him what had happened ... But at the same time, there has always been in the back of my head, a little nagging desire to just tell everyone... Or at least someone.

"Well.?" He prodded.

"It's stupid." I said finally.

"I'm listening. I knew that." He replied.

"Sigh... I got locked out of the house." I said.

He looked at me unimpressed with that answer.

"Then why didnt you stay at your place under a shelter? Why didnt you break in to your own house? Don't you live with your parents? Come on, your not telling me." He said getting impatient.

He drew back and the lit end glowed a bright red before the sickly smoke was spat back out.

I coughed and looked away.

"Why do you care?" I asked irritated.

Silence.

I looked back at him and then instantly regretted it. I winced as his face had that 'I'm gonna tear you a new one' look on it. In my current state I was NOT ready for that.

Sure enough he butted out his cigarette and then stood up violently, nearly knocking over the coffee table.

"I don't #£& $!G care! THE POINT IS; YOU'RE STAYING HERE AND I WANNA KNOW THE %$&£ WHY," he shouted.

I stood up and shouted back, ready to leave... But then the twinge of guilt came back.

I held my tongue after only a syllable had escaped my lips.

"Well?!" He flailed his arms in the air.

I took a deep breath and finally admitted it.

"My parents locked me out of the house. They were arguing too loud and I wanted to sleep, so I shouted at them... And then I ...sort of mouthed off and then yeah. I just got sick of it and I walked away...well before it was raining anyway." I said. A pain in my chest topped off the cheesy feeling I had for admitting that to him.

He slumped over to one leg and crossed his arms.

"Hmm. So your a big mouth at home huh?" He stated more than asked.

I groaned and then laid myself down on the couch ignoring him now.

"Well whatever. I wouldn't do too well with my folks if they ever DID live with me. But not that it matters anyway." He dragged out a wooly blanket from the closet in the hall and tossed it to me.

"Sleep tight big mouth." He said before finally shutting off the lights.

I curled up and tried to sleep, but it didnt come easily. The guilt... This guilt...

I was SO going to have to pay him back for this wasn't I?

Castiel...

So... Mr high and mighty ain't so high and mighty when at home. I hate to say it but seeing the guy sooking outside in the freaking bloody cold rain made me feel like a rich jerk. I couldn't just let him kill itself out there.

I didnt care about him, and I don't. But the human nature in me that I fail to eliminate caused me to be so freaking guilty that I'd gone and let him into my house.

Scratch that! I bloody mistreated my own dog, and burnt myself and wasted food for the pathetic idiot!

I must have been crazy. I sat down and stared at my messy house, with my unchanged bed sheets and my piles of homework I'd once tried to do but then fell asleep on or had a grudge against the teacher so I never finished it.

Some of this was from year seven even... Three year old bloody papers.

I threw myself down and reflected for a bit... Wow... I'm so deep and philosophical tonight /end sarcasm.

I thought back to seeing him all pathetic like that... He almost cried it looked like...but that could've been the rain. I know demon hadn't been provoked either but I couldn't help it. Then...

But then the look on his face when I shoved the dog out. He looked like a little cornered child, and I guess I can't blame him for being so terrified considering demons size and overall behaviour.

But why? Why did I care? Was it really my conscience that was forcing me to look after this guy?

I ...guess I don't hate him so much I wish he died. But... It's nothing. This doesn't mean we're friends now. It just means his life...

You know, to be honest. I always thought he must have some perfect life.

Now that got me thinking...

Ever since the turned all uptight and stuffy I figured something was up. He wasn't all goody two shoes to begin with you know.

I always thought he was just some spoilt brat, with parents that gave him stuff, and a sibling to boss around... Good grades to flash, lots of money...

But seeing him like this... And all just cos he made a little sassy comment to his folks... Well... I guess I kind of feel like a real ignorant piece of work right now.

But whatever. I don't care. This means nothing. This guilty conscience... It'll pass. Just cos he's got it bad or worse than I thought doesn't mean he can go around being all stuffy and uptight, nor does he have the right to judge me just because I can comfortably be myself.

Maybe he was jealous all along and this whole time I'VE been jealous for no reason. Hmm...

But... Yeah, I'd better stop thinking about it already for Petes sake, I DON'T CARE!


	3. Chapter 3

The next day...

I woke up sort of sore and aching. I inhaled heavily and then scrunched my closed eyes as I didn't remember my room smelling like spaghetti and tobacco with a mix of dog...

My eyes shot open and the slightly dirty couch cushion by my face made me want to hurl.

I shot upright and for a minute forgot where I was. The loud grumbling and thud in the other room reminded me however, as the master of the house slowly dragged his way out of bed and into the living room.

It was Saturday and he and I had no school so by all means I COULD just pretend to be asleep still, and avoid my family... But did he want me here now that it would be safe to kick me out..

He entered the lounge and then stared at me. He unlike myself didnt seem surprised that I was here.

"You're like... Allergic to everything right?" He uttered groggily. I scoffed, offended.

"No! Just pollen and bees! Jeeze..." I growled. He flipped me off and then began to stuff around in the kitchen.

"Do you like honey?" He asked. My guts churned and my mouth twisted...

"Um..." I began trying to spit the imaginary taste in my mouth, "I hate sweet things. Actually." He stared at me utterly gobsmacked.

I actually snorted and slapped my hands over my mouth at his bug eyed reaction.

"What?! How?! Are you even human?" He asked, now quite a bit more awake than a few seconds ago.

"Yep. Sorry. It sticks in my mouth and makes me feel sick. Then I get a bad aftertaste in my mouth that lasts for the rest of the day... Then I get all self conscious about my breath and..." I trailed off there.

I noticed his incredulous stare hadn't wavered. I laughed nervously and then shrugged.

He rolled his eyes and then proceeded to fry something.

"Well do you at least like pancakes?" He asked.

"You don't have to make me any... But yeah..." I muttered feeling guilty again.

"You know Nate, you really have a knack for questioning your blessings. It's no wonder you get kicked out of home... Quit looking the gift horse in the mouth and take a darn plate." He complained gesturing in the general direction of the plates cupboard.

I got up and without another word my day was decided. It was Saturday ... I could stay a while. No one would even bloody miss me.

The plates were surprisingly clean and they all came in a set. It was a pleasant relief in comparison to the misshapen silverware ordeal.

I put my plate next to his on the bench top and then sat down watching him cook. It was weird seeing him doing this... I'd always imagined him to be so different..so careless.

He really could be, well, nice I guess.

I thought back to the other night and how I'd never live it down. Running away is by far the stupidest thing I've done in my life..

But then again had I not run away I'd have never seen this side to Castiel, nor would I be safe, and dare I say it I wouldn't be as happy.

I needed a break from home and I needed to get away from the pressures of life in general. I stared at the red haired hothead before me and for a moment I wondered...p

Is this my way out? Should I take this chance?

"Whatcha looking at blondie? You think I'm sexy?" He smirked as I continued to stare..

"Yeah.. Wait WHAT?! No! I... Shoot..." My face flushed and I turned my entire body around to stare at the generic morning show on the tv that had seemingly turned itself on.

Sigh... The news was a scoring and dull as usual, but it was a better site and sound than the hysteric laughter of the young man behind me.

"Awww come on Natty boy, it was only a joke... Pfffft.. A good one too! Hahahaha!" He cracked up again.

I rubbed my face furiously and then faced him again. I glared at the back of his head as he turned around with the pan in hand plopping the pancakes onto the plates. I took some initiative and got up to get out the butter and his godforsaken honey from the cupboard which hung seemingly permanently ajar.

"Here you go, enjoy your bee poop, Castiel." I smiled sarcastically..

Wow... Me being sarcastic. Why does this feel so good?

He looked at me. A glint of shock radiating from his aura. The first part of my test was going well so far, or at least I hoped it was.

My thoughts were confirmed when a genuine smile made itself known on his face and he laughed at the ridiculous, yet disturbingly true notion of honey being bee droppings.

"Oh gee Nat would you please make it any more appetising? Bee poo... Bah... You're a funny one when you want to be!" He laughed.

I couldn't help but also laugh a little but more because I was ... Oddly I was proud of myself for inducing that kind of a reaction.

We sat down in our dinner places from the other night, and then after a few bites of the pancakes Castiel got to asking me more questions,

" so what are you gonna tell your parents? Don't you reckon they've freaked out that you left?" He looked at me expectantly. I became nervous again as my heart lurched. It was true that they were worrying about me, I know that.

But still... I was so peeved with them! I just didnt want to take it anymore. So with that said I just responded as bluntly and bitterly as I could:

"Stuff them, they couldn't care less about me! I'll let the worry their big egotistic heads off about me until I feel like going home." I said.

What I wasn't expecting was the response.

"Get out." He demanded firmly.

I froze and I stared at nothing. Why was he telling me to get out all of a sudden. I hoped this was more sarcasm.

I looked up at him and I winced. He was serious ...

"Get. OUT. NOW!" He demanded again.

I was petrified and I didnt know what to do so I sat there wide eyed and sweating heavily, confused.. What had I done? Did he suddenly remember who I was or something?

He took my food and chucked it in a dog bowl by the bench and then grabbed me by the wrist

"Ow! Ow ow ow, WAIT! What the heck? What did I do?" I shout in my defence.

He threw me outside and the slammed the door, shouting through it;

"Have fun finding somewhere to stay, you egotistic selfish little £€+*&!"

And then I stood there, still shocked and wondering what the hell was going on.

My feet were now soaked through the socks that weren't even mine and the wind was cold and moist. I glanced up.. Huh... It'd rain again soon.

Afraid to go anywhere I sat in a dry spot in front of his car shed and sooked for a good half an hour before finally getting up and leaving, wet feet and all. This was going to be a long... Depressing day.

Castiels POV

That little ungrateful $#!¥£... How dare he worry his parents like that. Last night was one thing... A cry for help, and from the looks of those bruises he thought I didn't see I can tell why.

But how dare he.

When he actually HAS parents and a nice home, and an actual REAL breathing family to go home to. Does he have any idea what its like to lose that? To be deserted? To become property of the government because your family didnt care, and then forced into adulthood?

That prissy little prick has got it coming for him, and its gonna hurt him BAD. It's a pity I can't be his personal karma delivery man though.

I stared at the wasted food as my dog ate it up.

Shut up. These aren't tears. My eyes just are watery because its cold. Darn ungrateful brat... He has no idea...

To be continued!


End file.
